If we could rewrite our story
by Honeydew's Long Lost Sister
Summary: A bunch of one-shots containg ships such as: Xephmadia, Zoeythian, NanoCoffee, Bebopdog, Ridgephos and any others that may be written. Rated T for some blood at any time in the one-shots (mostly just a precaution). Cover art by me! :3 (You should also notice a reoccurring theme in each one-shot, you'll know it when you see it)
1. Chapter 1: Xephmadia

Here I was, sat on my bed, bawling my eyes out and muttering your name. You were gone and there was nothing I could've done to save you.

It had happened so quickly, then time slowed and there you were; still as still can be, but a single arrow peeking out under your burgundy coat collar, blood staining your shirt and reddening your pale skin. The fallen bones of sketington in the treeline.

I had fallen to my knees, muttering in disbelief as I stared into your cold, dead, blue eyes, their glow lost forever. Tears rolled over my cheeks as I held your body close, pulling the arrow from your throat, holding the wound and bloodying my hands as I brushed your mocha hair from your eyes and closed them.

I screamed into the night, begging that this wasn't where the story ends. It can't end here, it's too soon in the tale. We were meant to live happily ever after together; Spaceman and Owl keeper, like a fairy tale always ends.

You now haunt me in the night, filling my dreams with memories of our short time together. Oh how I wish you were here beside me, to hold me close and whisper words of comfort, telling me everything would turn out alright no matter what happens.

Sometimes, as I wonder past your grave I see you there, smiling. Just, just smiling. Right at me like nothing had changed, like you weren't dead. But it had, and you were. I know that and was forced to accept life without you, but just seeing you there, seeing your eyes, your smile and to hear your voice in my head like it wasn't just a replaying memory would be enough to make me run to you, always passing through, adding more tears to the pools at my feet.

What is done is done. The story is over, there was no happy ending, not even a chance at a new one. Not for either of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapters will almost always be short most likely, and I will update whenever I get an Idea for short, possible fluff one-shot. Hope you like! 2 chapters to start with. Just so you know, if any of them link I will point it out at the start of the chapter in an A/N:**_


	2. Chapter 2: NanoCoffee

**_A/N: One thing I forgot to say in the previous chapter is 1. If you want me to write certain ships, shoot me a PM or put it in a reveiw and I'll see what I can do. Also, 2. Did anyonelike my drawing? Took so long to draw the hand! lol. Ah well, if you like plez say? no? Oh... ok..._**

**_Story!_**

* * *

><p>She was gone. I was too late. I failed. I failed her, I failed everyone. She's not herself anymore, it's taken over and it's holding on tight. The story has reached the climax, and decisions must be made.<p>

Without her I am forever alone, no-one but the demon within for company. She kept me sane, although going insane herself, then me, again. She had glued in place that one last fragment of my mind with hope. Her hope had kept me trying, loving.

I was almost gone, but that one fragment, that one last peice of my sanity had gotten me a chance, a chance to be with her again. I had asked, Mother had agreed on the terms I join her. She would let us love, and in return, we would be purified.

I stare at her, staring at me. Mother was waiting for my choice and I had made it. I walked forward and took Nano's hands in my own. She smiled. The deal was made. I felt the Fluxy tendrils creep up my arms and cover my body, leaving no diverse range of colours left.

She gasped as she was set free from Mothers' grasp. I smiled and she looked up at me and smiled back.

"Why would you do this?" She asked, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Because" I replied, "Now I have a chance to do this" I quickly lent down and pressed my lips on hers and kissed her lovingly, and she (thankfully) kissed me back.

We broke, both blushing more than we should, embarassment ememinent in both our eyes. I lifted her up, holding her close and she wrapped hers legs around my waist so that our noses were almost touching.

"I love you, my Flux buddy" I said, pressing my forehead on hers.

"I love you too"

We kissed again, never breaking for what seemed like a millennia. The story was coming to a close, the guy got the girl, but a new story was still in writing. Who knows where it will lead us, but as long as we are together, the story need not be rewritten.


	3. Chapter 3: Honeyphos

Of all the adventures we'd been through together, this is where the story ends. This wasn't the end to a tale of two heroes you would have thought or expected. You would have thought they lived happily ever after and they were bathed in riches and lived happy, long and happy lives. No, this story started in the most dangerous and peculiar circumstances to any you have ever heard.

It started with the stars, and a star gazer. The legend that had become known to all in Minecraftia had started that simply; the stars. From these stars, came a man. A spaceman, who met a dwarf unlike any other. A lovable carefree red head that loved to look up, as much as he loved to look down.

The story was told many times, and each one got its fair share of debate as to how it actually happened, but they all ended the same way. The heroes won and set off into the next world to start a new adventure- a new story.

How could a life such as that, end so horribly for both of these heroes? They had long since retired of the world saving and had ventured into scientific explorations, having fun with each new thing they discovered and rebuilding what the dwarf had destroyed in the process. All of this happiness had ended in an instant.

There was a blood curdling scream that rang through the entire chamber, and the sound of more glass breaking before the sickening squelch of a blade piercing through skin. We both stared disbelieving at the sight before us. He had been killed. I looked at him in horror and he returned the gaze with equal amounts of shock eminent in his eyes.

I should have said nothing. I should have let him live his last life, and end my own when the time came. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought it would be fine. I thought I could just give him back his memories, but it was never that easy. Each clone defected with the amount of information, there was no way to make him remember. To remember me.

He remembered only a little of the beginning of our first adventure, the one that daubed us heroes. He didn't know me. That would be perfectly fine if I didn't know _him_. I knew my friend better than I knew myself, and he knew me more than I could ever have thought possible.

I smile at you as I pass by, and you smile back. But the smile is not the smile I know, the smile I miss. You don't know me.

Now I sit, staring at the frozen body of my friend- _best_ friend. Frozen. Your expression one of sorrow and full of goodbyes. I can't take it anymore, you've been saying goodbye all this time, and all I wanted was a hello.

I glance at the sharp silver in my hands, turning it over slowly. I raise it up high, both hands on the hilt and I look up at the real you one last time. I smile, light blue tears dripping over my cheeks, then I shut my eyes and take a sharp breath.

There was a clatter of metal on tile and I feel my body slump sideways, sticky hot liquid oozing from my chest. I look at you again through tears, this time it was goodbye.


End file.
